


in love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a poem story I made at night cause I couldn't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	in love

Being with you for just   
awhile   
Shadows vanish with your   
smile 

Much of the world seems  
To make more pure  
Or at least a bit of innocent bliss

Feeling the warmth of   
your touch   
Has come to mean so   
very much 

Like the calming of the   
sea   
Being with you means  
So much to me


End file.
